The Black Wolf and The Flash
by DemonFoxBK201
Summary: Kirito is the Kuro Ōkami- a black werewolf who kills people for money and revenge One of the rare ones that can control their wolf form Asuna is the legendary Senkou- nicknamed for her speed, she uses a rapier to kill werewolfs. When Asuna is on a job to track down and kill the 'Kuro Ōkami', and Kirito is on a job to kill the 'Senkou', will it end in bloodshed? An AU


**This is my first fanfic so go easy on me please. I you will, review and give me your opinions. R&R**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

* * *

Kirito's POV

I watched as blood sprayed from the wound that I caused.

I had just killed this man, the captain of the squad sent to kill me, Kuro Ōkami- Black Wolf. Yes, I'm the werewolf that is known as one of the strongest. Rumors say I can stand against The Senkou on fair ground.

Yes, the Senkou, the reason I started killing people. The Flash, Asuna, she mortally wounded my sister Sugu, in a fight while we were escaping from the castle because it was a full moon. I was framed for killing Asuna's mother despite the fact that I didn't even have blood on my claws.

That incident was barely two months ago yet, hundreds have been sent to kill me.

Me who was framed for killing the queen of the land. Me who had a sister possibly on the Death Bed. Me who had to kill people for money because it's the only job I can get without being hunted down.

I had currently just killed a whole squad of 85 people who went against orders to wait for backup. The idiots. Did they seriously think they could even land a scratch on my face? Had they listed to the higher ups they might be alive right now.

I quickly turned and ran with my greatest speed of 220 mph, speed that rivaled the Flash, Asuna. I hope they didn't think I was waiting for their backup... Sometimes those guys could be idiots.

When I saw a small opening I quickly turned human again and squished myself inside

Even without the extra muscles of my werewolf form my relatively small form could barely fit. A good hiding spot.

When I went through the opening it opened up into a relatively big cavern. The thing is, if you didn't know where you're going you'd easily slip and fall into the huge lake right beside the paths. I've dived down they're once and after 4 minutes of swimming I couldn't see the bottom- even with my night vision eyes.

I followed the path I had always taken since that day 2 months ago.

I walked up to the side of a bed. One that was being used. By my still recovering sister. Two months ago she had received many, and I say that because I really don't want to count them, deep cuts that, we're they an inch deeper, she might've lost an arm or possibly her head.

I looked at her sleeping face. Thankfully my friend Silica, had lots of experience with wounds and herbs, etc. so when I called her over it wasn't long before gauze covered my sisters stomach, back and arms, the places she was cut or stabbed by the Flash. The person I had vowed to kill.

I met my friend Silica after saving her from a group of three Drunk Apes. After saving her we became good friends. So I thank God over and over that I was in that area. And that Silica was in the area. And that she was being attacked by the Drunk Apes. I'm always really lucky but this timing surprised me quite a lot. The reason I say this is because right after I dropped off Sugu here, I went hunting. I was in my human form to save my energy. And I just so happened to hear her scream. I obviously went running (at my top speeds of 220mph) and appeared there in an instant. I quickly dealt with the monsters. When she told me her status as a former Palace Healer (the highest rank for healers) I immediately told her my situation.

While I was surprised she didn't run, call for help or accuse me of lying for being the infamous Kuro Ōkami, I was so thankful saying I was relieved would be an understatement. It is because of Silica that Sugu is here right now. That's what I always think. And the truth of those words does not surprise me.

As I sat down and leaned against a pillar I thought about my orders: _Kill the Flash and I will give you more money than you will ever need._ That's what my client said. _I'm gonna get money for killing someone I vowed to kill? How ironic. _

And with that I fell asleep. After all killing makes me tired.


End file.
